His life without Hers
by blackmageofstabbitydeath
Summary: Beast Boy goes to confess his love, and finds her dead. How will he live his life without Raven in it? Will the darkness consume him? First time write. Read and review, flames allowed.
1. Beginning of the Dark

The funeral was a small one, she was buried in an area of the park where she used to meditate. The Titans had called in favors to the mayor to have the section where she was buried kept private. No one spoke, just looked on with hollow eyes, blind to anything but grief.

Beast Boy walked down the corridor with a kind of anxious, but happy bounce. He'd made up his mind. His thoughts had been on her for quite a while but fear of rejection had stopped him. He had sub-conciously started avoiding her, and she had noticed. He couldn't meet her questioning looks and almost always found something interesting on the floor when passing. Her stares had grown seemingly colder lately and he had decided that he had to tell her, even if it was just because he didn't want her hating him. _She might hate you for telling her anyway. _That thought came and went but he told himself it would be better if she knew than if she thought _he _hated _her. _He soon realized that while he was thinking he had walked to and stopped, in front of her door. He cleared his throat and poised himself for what was to come. "Uh, Raven?" he called "Ya there?" "I kinda wanted to talk-um, talk to you about something." After waiting two more minutes he started to get worried. He didn't even get the customary, monotonous, 'Go away.' He reached for the panel to open the door but thought better of it and went into the Titans living room. Robin and Cyborg were playing a video game and Starfire was trying another attemp at cooking. "Hey, anybody seen Raven lately?" He asked. To no great surprise he was ignored by the other two Titans. It was Starfire who answered. "I have not seen friend Raven since we battled that strange creature earlier today." Since the fight? He glanced at his watch, that had been over 5 hours ago! He was starting to panic now, Raven had always been a little secluded but this just wasn't normal. He rushed to her room, instinctively changing form for better speed. Robin and Cyborg noticed this and shared a questioning look. They jumped oover the back of the couch and followed Beast Boy. When they caught up to him he was slumped against the wall, blankly staring into Ravens room, paralyzed by some unseen force. They moved to the door and called out to Raven, she didn't answer. They entered her room and found the reason for beast Boys shock, Raven, was dead.

Though it caused Robin great pain, he knew he had to examine the body. Her jewel had been ripped out and...and... Grief mixed with anger as he realized that something else had been done to her as well.

When Robin told Cyborg what had happened to her there was only one thing Cyborg could say. "We can't let Beast Boy find out." Robin had given a silent nod. But Beast Boy knew, and they would later find out he knew. His knowlege would manifest itself in the fights he later had as a team member of the Teen Titans.

A jewelry store had been taken over by some thugs who, according to Beast Boy, had a death wish. One thug stood in front of the store holding a saleswoman hostage. He was holding a pistol to her head and taunting the Titans, daring them to move. None of this bothered Beast Boy, he could care less about insults and taunting. What threw him over the edge was what the thug with the hostage did next. Watching the Titans as he did it, the thug ran his free hand up the girls thigh and slowly licked the womans neck. She struggled, but to know avail. The thug only increased his efforts. "Titans-" A growl ripped through the air, primal and enraged. Beast Boy had morphed into his wolf form and was sprinting directly at the thug holding the saleswoman.

He dodged three bullets before he made it to the thug. Beast Boy swatted the woman away and lunged for the thugs throat. His aim was true and the jugular was ripped open, blood gushed all over the green wolf but he didn't care. His thoughts were on Raven and all that happened to her. The rest of the Titans took care of the other thugs who were to dumbstruck by what happened to their leader to fight back. Starfire approached Beast Boy with a cautious step. "Friend Beast Boy? Are-are you alright?" The wolf snarled and ripped into the thug even more. The other Titans watched for seven more minutes as the thug was ripped apart piece by piece.

Abrubtly it stopped, Beast Boy once again became Beast Boy, and he saw what he had done...


	2. Darkness comes

Sorry about not updating, (for those of you who actually read this), I'm going to try and update every week or so. Its all I can manage with all the school crap I got going on. Thanks for reading, as always, Read and Review and flames allowed. Story ideas always welcome and if appropiate I'll use your idea in the story, (Most likely with a few changes but you understand that. Will give credit where credit is due.

**Chapter 1: **

"Titans, check in." Robin got the response he expected but didn't want. "Nothin' here." Called in Cyborg. "I have yet to see our friend anywhere." Came Starfires report. "Keep searching." After Beast Boy saw the thugs body he had changed into a hawk and flew off. They had searched for him but couldn't find him. The radar only told them that Beast Boy had left his communicator back at home base. Or did it? "I've got a lead, I'll contact you if I have any luck." "Aight," Said Cyborg. "Me and Star are gonna continue the search together." "Good, call me if you find anything."

Robin headed for the tower. As he got closer he noticed the signal was coming from Ravens room, Beast Boy. They hadn't moved any of her belongings out of respect for her and of fear for what might happen if they tried. He moved through the hallway, heading to Ravens room. He stopped in front of the door and listened. In between choked sobs he heard words. "...have to die, Raven? Why did it have to happen. Why couldn't I have come sooner. WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE!?" Robin entered the room slowly. Beast Boy was on his knees with his head on the foot of the bed, tears in his eyes. "Beast Boy..." The sobs turned to a growl. In an instant Robin was pinned to the wall. Beast Boy gave another low growl. "You could have done something about it, you could have found out who it was!" "Why didn't you do something about it!?" He yelled. Robin could only stare at the floor and shake his head. "There was no evidence, no DNA, just-just her missing crystal." "Liar!" Beast Boy yelled, slamming Ronin agianst the wall. "What about-about, what about the other thing that the prick did to her, huh?" "You could have gotten DNA from that couldn't you?" Robin just shook his head again. "Why not, why can't we just get this guy!?" Tears were once again coming to Beast Boys eyes, but there was something else in those eyes, something angry and waiting to be released. The Beast inside was slowly coming out, slowly waking, slowly destroying anything but hate and the want for revenge. Robin could see it eating away at his friend. And yet, could do nothing to stop it. Robins communicator went off. "Yo, Robin we haven't found anything. How 'bout you?" Looking at Beast Boy while he said it. "No, nothing." Beast Boy smiled a small sad smile and opened Ravens window and flew out. Robin closed the window and moved to his room. Lying down on his bed he fell into the only dreamless, uninterupted sleep he would have for a long, long time.

_Single tear and black rose drop to the cold dirt below, one and the same._

_Scarlet memories play through the mind._

_Happy memories do not belong here, grief, anger, depression._

_That is what belongs in this place._

_One tear drop for each memory, each emotion_

_Struggling for control._

_Death consumes this place, dark and forboding._

_That is what this place is made of._

_Lost loved ones abide here, friends forgotten, control forgotten._

_The Beast awakens._

_Back is turned on the life of before, thoughts turn to her, and to death._

_Everything else, forgotten in the darkness._

**End chapter 2, Notes: Already encountering writers block, ideas oh so welcome. Thanks for appreciating a first time writer like me.**


End file.
